


Pegate Mas

by selfinduced



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced
Summary: drabble meme responses. more to come.





	1. Chapter 1

“No,  _not_ Book Club, Alec--HA! Do you see what he just did?” Dom gestures vehemently, “It’s not me! Stop it  _Mat_ thew.”

Matt stays sprawled on the ground against a tree and looks up at him with hooded eyes, “Come over here and make me.”

Dom’s breathless for a second, jaw actually dropping before he can close his mouth and collect himself and smirk back like it was a joke that hadn’t gone straight to his gut in the middle of a cemetery with god and everyone else watching. “Be good now and I’ll be so good to you later.”


	2. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Flirting was bad enough, but now flowers and chocolates are just too far!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> birthday drabble for otpjalec -- finally putting it here at the archive

"Flirting was bad enough, but now flowers and chocolates are just too far!” Matt bites into a piece of cookie crumble while simultaneously trying to tuck an orange chrysanthemum into the buttonholes of his shirt.

“They’re for everyone, Matthew.”

“You had chocolate I didn’t know about?“ Alberto clutches his chest dramatically falling back towards Kat who tries to catch him and laughs at them all.

“Actually, the flowers are from me, I hate that nature is dying all around us so I thought we should have some ‘mums, my mom always gets them.” She pauses, waiting for them to groan at the pun.

But Matt is barely registering her words as he tracks the hint of red tinging Dom’s cheekbones and the tips of his ears as he looks up at Matt.

“And anyway, when have I ever flirted with you?”

He means to retort with something clever, but his voice gets caught in the way the autumn light hits Dom’s eyes and all that comes out is a husky whisper that barely travels far enough for Dom to hear, let alone everyone else. “Haven’t you been?”


End file.
